The Truth Revealed
by KitsuneDreams
Summary: No one's reading this... Awell! *smile* This fic's about the YGO group when they go to Egypt in search for Yami Yuugi's past. What led them to do this? A girl who came to yuugi's front door.
1. The Meeting

Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
The Truth Revealed  
  
The Meeting  
  
By KitsuneDreams (or Kit)  
  
clash of thunder "Yuugi? Yuugi, are you here?" Sugoroku Mutou called out for his grandson as he and young Yuugi Mutou's friends entered the house. "Yuugi! We're back!" yelled Tea Gardner, Yuugi's female friend, called out. No answer returned. "Well," Sugoroku spoke up, "Where Yuugi be?" "Hey! Gramps! Check this out!" Every one ran over to the table in front of Joey Wheeler, Yuugi's blonde friend. On the table was a note reading.  
  
Dear Grandpa, I'm sorry to leave on such short notice, but I have a reason. A young woman came by the house asking for you. I told her you weren't home and that you'd be back shortly. She was very upset as well as soaked to the bone from the rain. Then she noticed my millennium puzzle. She almost jumped when she saw it. I thought she was going to try and steal it from me when she looked at me through eyes of relief. She told me she had been looking for the keeper of the puzzle and told her she was mad. She said I should I should come with her for she has something to show me. I told her you'd be worried if I left, but she said we'd wait at the airport for you. She has PLENTY of money so come ASAP. If my friends are with you, bring them, too. She didn't much like the idea of traveling with a group though. I told her I wouldn't go unless they could come, so she gave in. This seemed really big to her. It was odd. My millennium puzzle started to glow and seemed to WANT to go to her. Please come quickly.  
  
Yuugi  
  
P.S. I don't know if you know her or not so I'll tell you what she looks like. Her hair was very long and silver. Her eyes were red. She was a bit taller than me, which I know is no surprise, but she was shorter than Tea. Actually, she wasn't much shorter than Yami. I don't know her name yet.  
  
Sugoroku, who'd read the note out loud, dropped the letter. Tristen Taylor, Yuugi's other friend, picked up the note from Yuugi and asked, "Hey, Gramps. You okay?" Sugoroku stood stunned. "Ashia." Everyone looked at Sugoroku as if he were insane. "Ashia has come to find me? But.. What for?" Everyone exchanged looks, than returned their gaze to the insane old man. "No time to waste thinking! We have a plain to catch!"  
  
In the airport. Yuugi sat in a chair looking at his feet. The odd girl walked up to him and squatted down till she was shorter than Yuugi. "Here." She handed him a can of soda. "I didn't know what flavor you liked so I just picked one. I hope you don't mind." Yuugi looked up. A pair of blood red eyes stared back into his purple ones. I've never seen eyes like hers before. They seem. ancient. The girl stood up. "Are you hungry?" Yuugi was a bit shocked by the question. "I'm alright." The girl squatted down again. "Are you hungry?" Yuugi's eyes seemed to drown in her ruby orbs. Without knowing it, he answered, "Yes, a little." Yuugi blushed for being so blunt. How rude of me to say that! "Okay, I'll go get something. I'll be back shortly." She winked, which made him turn a deeper red, and ran off. What made me say something like that? I'd never have done that before. Why did I answer her like that? It was like. She made me answer honestly. "Yuugi!!" A familiar voice made Yuugi stand up and try to find the source. "Grandpa!!" Within seconds, his friends, consisting of Mai, Tea, Joey, Tristen, Serenity, and his grandfather surrounded Yuugi.) "So, Yuugi? Where's mystery girl? I wanna meet her. She sounds like she's gotta thing for ya." Mai stated and winked. Yuugi jumped in horror. "She doesn't like me!!" Now it was Joey's turn. "Well, Yuug. She told you to come with her and hasn't even told you her name. That says a lot right there, don't ya think? I mean, you said she practically dragged you outta the house." Yuugi turned redder than he had yet that day. Everyone gave a small laugh. Sugoroku looked away from the group. "Grandpa?" Yuugi asked with concern. Everyone looked where the old man was looking. A young girl was walking toward them, not looking up. "That's her." Yuugi pointed. Everyone awed at the beautiful young lady. She looked up and saw Yuugi with a crowd of people around him. Friendly kid. Then her eyes caught sight of the short old man. She stopped. "Sugoroku?" Curiosity filled her crimson orbs. "I thought it was you." The girl's eyes widened. Than they got back to normal size. Of course! How could I forget! He told me once that as humans get older, they look it. My, how long has it been? He looks terrible. Sugoroku took a step closer. You haven't changed a bit." The girl stood still. "But you have." "You really should watch how you talk to your elders." The girl gave a small laugh. "I'm much older than you, and you know it." "Yes," was his answer, "But it's still very good to see you, Aishia."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Emails are welcome! ^^ I wrote this on the next chapter too! ^^;;; Kinda got em mixed up a bit! Anywho, I sure it wasn't very good but I've done worse, trust me. Yes, I am constantly dissing myself so don't feel bad, I grew up with it! R&R, please. *begs in begging position* 


	2. Ashia

Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
The Truth Revealed  
  
Ashia  
  
By KitsuneDreams (or Kit)  
  
"Yes," was his answer, "But it's still very good to see you, Ashia." "Grandpa! You know her?" Sugoroku turned to his grandson. "Ashia is from Egypt. I met her when I went hunting for your Millennium Puzzle. She kne-" The old man was interrupted by the intercom. "Everyone boarding plane 36, please proceed to gate 36. Your plane has docked and is ready for loading." "That's us." Yuugi turned to Sugoroku. "What were you saying, Grandpa?" Ashia walked up to Yuugi. "I'll explain it on the plane." "Ashia. Are you going to tell him everything?" "There's to mush to tell to do that, old one." Ashia winked at Sugoroku. "Lets get going." With that, everyone loaded the plane.  
  
As they were loading they met an old friend. "Yuugi!!" Mokuba jumped out of his seat and ran to the young purple-eyed friend. "Hey, Mokuba!" "Mokuba. Leave them alone and come back here." Everyone looked up to see the unpleasant aquantance. "Ah. Seto Kaiba. Are you enjoying yourself yet?" Seto looked at Ashia. "Hn. Why'd you tell me to come with you? The last thing I want to do is travel with Yuugi and his lap dog friends." At that everyone started to argue. Sugoroku walked up to Ashia. "Remember, they're still kids." "Hai, I know that." Ashia looked at the arguing group of teenagers. "Oi!" At that everyone stopped and listened. "I don't care if you aren't friends! You had all better straighten up! Seto, sit down next to Mokuba. Joey and Tristen sit over there. Mai, Tea, and Serenity will sit in this section. Yuugi, Sugoroku and I will be sitting right here. Now go to your seats." Everyone did as they were told. Sugoroku sat down next to Yuugi. Ashia was going to sit down when she saw the main pilot. "Hang on, I'll be right back." The silver haired girl walked up to the pilot. Yuugi and his grandfather watched with everyone else she had invited (including Seto). She came back shortly. "What's wrong?" Sugoroku asked. The pilots were a bit concerned about what was happening on the plane. Nothing more, nothing less."  
  
The plane finally left after the long wait. "As your grandfather was saying from inside the airport, I'm from Egypt. When he came to the small cavern where the puzzle pieces were, I was there to watch him and make sure he made it to the puzzle alive. He didn't know I was there until the very end of his excruciating journey. A friend told me that someone in his generation of life will be the chosen one. I helped him get the puzzle for that is what my friend wished." Ashia gave a small sad sigh and sat back in her seat. "I knew you'd tell him it better than me." Yuugi just looked at his new aquantance. She stood up. "Where are you going?" Yuugi looked at her after he asked the question. "I'll be sitting with Seto Kaiba for a bit. He wishes to talk to me." She walked up to Seto and took a seat next to the window. Set and Mokuba exchanged seats so Mokuba could sit on the outside and Seto next to Ashia. The two started to talk and all Yuugi could do was stare. "Well, what do you think of her?" Yuugi sat back in his seat and forgot about the conversation between Ashia and Seto since he couldn't hear anything they said. "She's a bit. Mysterious. And she reminds me of Yami A LOT. There's also something ancient about her. It's odd." "Yes, perhaps. But just forget about it for now. We have a long trip ahead of us." Yuugi looked at his grandpa. "Where are we going?" "Egypt."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hi! ^^ It sucks, I KNOW!! Email if ya got any tips. They are ALWAYS welcome. ^^ You can complain if ya wanna be a bitch, but hey! Maybe it could help!? I do have other stories, not that you care. If ya have any ideas on what I could write next, email me. I don't know as many animes as most of you otaku's do, though. Awell! ^^ R&R!!! Please. *tear* 


End file.
